


The Other Half

by HannahNobody



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahNobody/pseuds/HannahNobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After discovering her friends Levy and Juvia are more than what they seem, Lucy ventures to an underground club- Fairy Tail- that caters to those who are half human and half something else. When a certain halfling refuses to believe Lucy is wholly ordinary, she has some fun convincing him otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Half

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it a little rough! Please let me know what you think.

Lucy really had no business being in Fairy Tail.

Even by human standards, she was a pretty normal girl. Cute, bookish, a little strange at times, but definitely normal. Unlike the bars other patrons.

In Fairy Tail, everyone was just a little bit more than human.

Except Lucy.

Under normal circumstances, she wouldn’t have even been able to _see_ the bar, much less enter it. But her circumstances were far from normal. When she’d finally confronted her friends Levy and Juvia about their unwillingness to bring her out with them, she had expected that they’d simply grown tired of her. All of her guesses had been so far from the truth.

The truth being that Levy and Juvia were only half human.

Fairy Tail was a place for people like them, not for people like Lucy. Whereas Levy was half sprite, and Juvia was half naiad, Lucy was wholly human. She had no business dabbling with halflings in a magical underground bar.

And yet, here she was.

Juvia had eloped with a man who Lucy was _sure_ had frost in his hair, and Levy had yet to arrive. The spite Halfling had been reluctant to bring Lucy here, but the blonde had managed to win her over. Although, Levy’s previous insistences that Fairy Tail was no place for mere humans left Lucy feeling a little unnerved as she sat alone at the bar.

Myths of humans being trapped in the faerie world after eating their food resurfaced in her mind.

“Seriously, this is ridiculous. You have _got_ to tone it down.”

Lucy turned to face the stranger who had spoken with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

“Tone what down?” She asked.

The stranger gestured to the silver haired barmaid as he slid into the seat next to her. Aside from his startlingly pink hair, he seemed... normal. Human. If he was a halfling, she couldn’t tell what his magical half was. Although if she had to guess, judging by his tanned skin, lean figure and sharp features, she would have to go with him being a demigod.

If those were even real.

“The whole ‘enticing’ thing,” the man rolled his eyes, “Seriously. Every guy in here is staring at you. Even some girls too.”

Lucy blushed at the boldness of his compliment.

“T-thank you.” She stammered as the barmaid set his drink down in front of him.

He must be a regular if she knows his order, Lucy thought. _What is he?_

“Pft, like you don’t know,” The man snorted. Lucy’s eyes widened when _smoke_ blew out from his nostrils at the action. He seemed unsurprised as he raised his glass to his lips, “You sirens are all the same. Doesn’t the naivety card ever get boring for you guys?”

Lucy blanched. _Siren?_

“I-I’m not a siren.” She blushed.

“Fine, be specific,” The stranger rolled his eyes, “ _Half_ siren then.”

“I’m not even _half_ siren.” Lucy insisted.

The man furrowed his eyebrows, inspecting her out of the corner of his eyes as he finished off his drink. It didn’t look as though he believed her, but he was _definitely_ admiring the way her short silver dress clung to her curves. He was so obvious about it that it made her blush, squirming a little under his gaze.

A smirk danced across his lips as he set his glass back down and leaned a little closer.

“If you’re not a siren, what are you then?” He asked in a low voice.

A distant part of her brain wondered if that was a rude question to ask in an establishment such as this, but her thoughts were more focused on her answer. Would the truth get her into trouble? The stranger certainly seemed mischievous enough. He was staring straight at her in a way that made it difficult to lie.

“Human.” She found herself answering.

“Yes,” He chuckled, “And what else?”

“Nothing,” Lucy gulped as he leaned in even closer, “Just human,”

The stranger drew back a fraction at her answer. He didn’t seem disgusted or angry, just a little perplexed. His dark eyes flitted across her features before he laughed to himself and leaned back in.

“Nuh uh,” He shook his head playfully, that smirk flashing across his face again and doing funny things to her stomach. She could hear his voice, so deliciously low, even over the swell of the beating music, “You smell too good to be _just_ human.”

Lucy let out a shaky breath as his eyes fixed themselves on her lips. A warm pressure rested itself on her thigh, her blood heating when she looked down to see a tanned hand caressing pale flesh. When her gaze returned to the strangers face, he had a hungry glint in his eyes that should have scared her, but instead it made her want to move closer.

His hot breath fanned her face just before she was yanked harshly off her barstool.

Lucy yelped as she struggled not to fall flat on her face. A small hand tugged urgently on her wrist, the same hand that had pulled her from the handsome stranger. Lucy turned as Levy dragged her through the crowd to see him looking after her with that glint still in his eyes.

Levy’s grasp was tight on Lucy’s wrist, even as Lucy fought to pull herself free.

“Levyyy.” Lucy whined.

“Where in the seven hell’s is Juvia?” The halfling mumbled to herself, pointedly ignoring Lucy’s protests.

“Making out with some guy that looked like Jack Frost.” Lucy offered.

“ _Again?_ ” Levy squealed.

Lucy snickered. Levy was simply adorable when she was angry, but gods have mercy on the fool that actually _told_ her that. Sprites were vicious little creatures. Emphasis on ‘little’. Levy’s only physical clues to her strange heritage were her height- or lack thereof- and her delicately pointed ears.

There was also her unusually bright eyes, which had seemed to spot something in the crowd. Levy dragged Lucy over to the other side of the bar where table booths lined the walls. Lucy was about to start protesting about which booth the sprite seemed to be directing them to, it was clearly already occupied by two people who were… getting to know each other. Very intimately.

But then Lucy’s human eyes realised one of the figures was Juvia.

Lucy and Levy stopped at the edge of the booth, stunned into silence as they watched their friend. Juvia was straddling the ‘Jack Frost’ looking guy, as Lucy had put it, in the corner of the booth. Their lips clashed together as their hands roamed over each other. Lucy noticed that the man was bare chested and wondered how on earth they were getting away with this in public.

The man opened his eyes as Juvia littered kisses down his jaw. He noticed the two of them standing there, his eyes narrowing. He seemed about to say something rude- probably about enjoying the show- when his eyes finally settled on Lucy. The man smirked, but the look didn’t warm her blood anywhere near as much as the pink-haired man’s had.

“Care to join us?” He winked at Lucy.

“NO.” Levy screeched at him in horror on her behalf.

“GRAY BELONGS TO JUVIA.” Juvia screamed at the same time before recapturing the man’s lips with her own.

Levy looked around them, seemingly desperate for somewhere else to go. Her bright eyes widened in what Lucy thought looked vaguely like panic before she turned back to her and started to nervously bite her nails.

“Oh, I _knew_ we shouldn’t have let you come.” Levy muttered around her nails.

“Why?” Lucy pouted, “I was perfectly fine talking to-”

“ _Do not,_ ” Levy scowled, “Talk to him. _Juvia_ was meant to make sure you didn’t talk to _anyone._ ”

“Why not?” Lucy asked, becoming a little annoyed. It was although Levy considered her being human as a handicap, “Who is he?”

“No one you need to know.”

“ _Levy.”_

“Ergh, fine,” The halfling groaned, “He was Natsu. Son of the Fire Dragon.”

“He’s half _dragon_?” Lucy gaped.

“Yup.”

“Is that… bad?”

“ _Bad_?” Levy laughed without humour, “It means he’s rude. Cocky. Possessive. Stubborn. Sweet, thoughtful, really _really_ good in the bedroom…”

Lucy’s eyes widened in shock and concern as her friend’s thoughts ran away with her. Levy became so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t even notice the tall, menacing figure coming up behind her.

“You talking ‘bout me, Shrimp?”

Levy yelped in surprise as Lucy took a step back from the newcomer. He was covered in piercings and long unruly black hair fell behind his bulky frame. His eyes were a startling red as they gazed down smugly at Levy.

Lucy had no trouble believing _he_ was half dragon.

“G-Gajeel.” Levy stammered.

Gajeel chuckled.

“What’s say you and me sort this out somewhere else, eh Shrimp?”

“I-” Levy began, but she was cut off as Gajeel snatched her up, throwing her over his shoulder and disappearing into the crowd.

Lucy reached out a hand to protest but it was too late. She turned to ask Juvia if this was normal, but quickly looked away again when she noticed the naiad fumbling with Gray’s belt buckle.

Guess she was alone.

Rough hands came out of nowhere and rested on her shoulders. Lucy jumped slightly, but relaxed when the figure turned her to face them.

Natsu.

Now that they were standing, he was a head taller than her. His frame wasn’t as large as Gajeel’s, but she could tell he was well-built from the way his white shirt stretched across his chest. When a hand wandered up of its own accord to gingerly feel the hard muscles beneath his shirt, Natsu chuckled.

Lucy looked up at him then. She guessed from the smug look in his eyes that he’d had something to do with the appearance of Gajeel, but she was too distracted by the feeling of his rough hands trailing down her bare arms to really think about it.

“Nymph? Nephilim? Banshee?” He guessed, his voice low and eyes curious.

“Banshee?” Lucy laughed, remembering all the scary children’s stories about a screaming old crone. She _knew_ she didn’t look like that.

“It was just a guess,” Natsu shrugged, “Maybe I was hoping I’d get to hear you scream.”

Lucy shivered. It was clear he didn’t mean the ‘omen of death’ sort of screaming. Feeling bold, she stepped a little closer. The hand that had rested on his chest moved slowly upwards until her fingers curled around the back of his neck. He leaned down as Lucy tilted her chin back, eyes fixed on her lips.

A thumb under his chin stopped him in his tracks.

“I told you. I’m just a human,” Lucy purred as she cocked her head, “Just Lucy.”

“Lucy…” Natsu seemed to be tasting the name on his lips as he remained entranced by her.

She couldn’t hold back her smirk.

Lucy stepped back out of his embrace, slowly. He followed her step for step, his eyes blazing with a dangerous light that only served to excite her.

What was she doing? She knew hardly a thing about halflings. It was all well and good saying they were half human and half something else, but just how much of that other half determined who they were? If she went home with Natsu, would he have his way with her on a pile of hoarded gold?

From the way Natsu was stalking her through the sea of bodies, she judged that his dragon half had a certain amount of control over his more basic instincts. He was confident in the way he followed her, but his eyes showed just how much he wanted her.

Natsu seemed like a man who often got what he wanted.

Well, now he was going to have to work for it.

Lucy smiled to herself as she paused in the middle of the sea of bodies and began to dance. She was no expert, but she swayed her hips in a way she hoped would be enticing. She glanced at Natsu from under half-lidded eyes as she raked her fingers through her hair, moving it out of her face. He was standing unmoving in the crowd, his arms crossed as he rubbed one of his thumbs over his lips as he watched her.

She noticed his eyes narrow a moment before a pair of wandering hands snaked around her hips, pulling her back closer into a lean chest. Turning slightly, her eyes took in the sight of an orange-haired man with a seductive smile that he flashed at her as his hands continued to wander. Lucy turned back around, shooting Natsu a smug grin as she overlapped the orange-haired man’s hands with her own.

Leaning back into the stranger, Lucy bit her lip to keep from laughing at the frown that crossed Natsu’s features. His hands dropped to his sides, fists clenching as he began to move through the throng of bodies.

Lucy was sure her body temperature spiked just at Natsu’s near proximity, feeling flushed under his intense gaze. His eyes skimmed over the hands on her hips before they met with the face of their owner. 

Natsu flashed his teeth in a snarl, and the hands around her waist disappeared.

Stunned slightly by the sudden loss of contact, Lucy turned to see where the man had gone, but before she could spot his face in the crowd, a new pair of hands were clasping her hips and pulling her closer. Warm, calloused hands.

She couldn’t help the way she melted against him as he pulled her closer. She let his hands roam across her stomach, down her thighs. Everywhere he didn’t touch seemed startlingly cold in comparison to his blazing heat.

When she moved her hair away from her neck in order to feel his breath fanning her skin, she felt rather than heard him chuckle. His chest shuddering slightly against her back as the sound was eaten up by the music. When he spoke, however, he made sure she heard.

“Tonight,” He whispered in her ear, “You’re _mine_.”

Let her be locked away with a dragon. Right now Lucy craved the fire. She was burning up and all she wanted was more. She ground her hips against his in response, the whisper of his hiss sending shivers up her spine. He lowered his head to the crook of her neck, and Lucy couldn’t hold back a whimper as his teeth grazed her skin.

_Holy shit._

Lucy was blind to it- she was too lost in the feeling of Natsu pressed against her, much to his satisfaction- but Natsu noticed the way every male close to them turned their heads in search of that delicious, _intoxicating_ noise.

Natsu’s arms tightened around her. Those noises were for him and him alone. Everyone else could _back the fuck off._ He growled to himself, noticing the leering glances people were sending her way. She was definitely something more than human, the way she seemed to enrapture people was proof enough of that. He just didn’t know what else she was.

Pride swelled in his chest as he noticed the redness of her skin where his teeth had grazed her. To him, that mark was proof enough of who had claimed her this night, but he didn’t trust the bars other patrons to keep their hands off her, not when he could barely manage it himself.

Her scent had been captivating enough, but when he’d ran his tongue along the skin of her neck it had taken all his willpower not to drag her into a dark corner somewhere and fuck her until she saw the stars.

“Your place or mine?” Lucy purred.

Oh, if Levy could hear her now she’d be _dead._ Lucky for Lucy, however, Levy had been captured by her own dragon tonight. Although she expected both their nights would be _far_ from a fairy tale.

Any anxious butterflies she felt in her stomach about running off with a magical stranger were all burned away when Natsu pinched her earlobe between his teeth. When he growled ‘ _mine’_ into her ear she wasn’t sure if he was referring to her question or herself.

For the second time that night, she was pulled across the dancefloor by her wrist, only this time she offered her captor no resistance. Natsu hurriedly pulled her through the throng of people. Lucy laughed at his slight scowl when a few dancers took their time getting out of his way.

Someone was in a hurry to get home.

When they were free from the crowd he shot her a smirk over his shoulder. She expected him to head for the stairs to the left of them, the ones leading out of the club the same way she had come in. But instead, he turned right. Straight down a dimly lit corridor.

Surely he wasn’t planning on…?

Just as the thought occurred to her, Natsu turned and clasped her upper arms, moving her so that she would be pressed up against the wall. He was still grinning wildly. She braced herself for the bite of cold stone against her back, but the feeling never came.

Instead, her vision went hazy for a moment. Lucy shook the strange sensation from her head as Natsu pushed her a few more steps backwards. When she opened her eyes again, they were no longer in the dimly lit hallway.

She turned away from Natsu and towards the light that was behind her. Her draw dropped as her eyes took in the sight before her.

They’d somehow travelled to a room- no, a _cave_. A cave lit by flaming torches fixed into the walls and a grand chandelier that hung from the darkness, the candles inside flickering as the wax ran low. The firelight was reflected by the contents of the room. Gold, silver, bronze. Jewels of every kind; piles and piles of them. Antiques seemingly from every century and every culture. Some she knew, some she didn’t. And in the middle of it all, directly in front of her, rested a large golden bed.

“H-How did we…?” Lucy gasped, uncomprehending as to why such a vast amount of treasure would be stored in the back of a club.

“Portal,” Natsu explained, his voice low as he came up behind her, “Haven’t you ever used one before?”

“No.” She answered, slowly stepping forward as her eyes travelled over the treasure.

Natsu, who had been reaching for the zipper of her dress, sighed to himself as his fingers met with air.

He watched her as she took in the room. The firelight reflected in her wide brown eyes more perfectly than he’d ever seen it reflected in gold. He followed her with light footsteps as she moved towards an old bureau stacked with ancient books and a pile of drachmas.

“Ah,” He warned, catching her hand in his just before her fingers skimmed the spines of his books, moving close behind her as she froze, “Don’t touch what isn’t yours.”

Lucy closed her eyes as his hot breath fanned against her neck, allowing him to wrap his free hand around her waist and draw her flush against him when he placed a kiss against her pulse.

Her eyes drifted back to the bed as he nipped at her neck. The sheets were a royal red. Silk of course. The bed itself seemed old, but showed no signs of decay. The frame was intricate, full of swirls and patterns. The headboard seemed like a piece of art all on its own, until she noticed bands of black at both sides of the gold.

Chains.

Lucy fought back a laugh.

“So, is this where you lock all your princesses up?” She joked.

She felt Natsu smile against her neck.

“That,” he began before abruptly spinning her round to face him, “Is a vicious stereotype.”

His hands hung loosely at his sides as he looked at her, that mischievous smirk on his lips and the fire in his eyes. It burned so intensely it made her take a step back, although she couldn’t look away. Pointed teeth escaped his smirk as he matched her movements, stepping forward.

When his hands rose she took another step back, enjoying their little tango. But he did not reach for her. Instead his tanned fingers opened the top button of his shirt as he took another step forward. Lucy continued to back up, her every step rewarded by the undoing of another button, and followed by another of Natsu’s own steps.

By the time her calves hit the foot of the bed, his shirt was fully open.

Her eyes travelled down from his smirk, drinking in the sight of his tan skin. The ridges of his muscles. The V of his hips that led to regions she very much wanted to explore. As her eyes travelled back up his chest, she noticed a hint of red on his collarbone. With light fingers, she pushed his shirt further to the side to find his skin dusted with red scales.

A small gasp escaped her. Her eyes flitted to his. He was watching her intently. He shifted his shoulders, drawing her eyes back to his collarbone just in time to see his skin shift and the scales fade away.

Trying not to let her surprise get to her, she trailed her fingers along his collarbone and up the column of his neck until she brushed the soft pink hair at the nape of his neck. He was still watching her, that fire still in his eyes. She pulled gently, urging him to lean in.

“I’ve never kidnapped anyone,” He whispered as he dipped his head, his mouth forming a devious grin, “They all come willingly.”

She could see why just by watching the way his muscles moved as he shrugged off his shirt. More scales dotted his shoulders, but they disappeared with a roll of his shoulders. Natsu chucked when her lips parted slightly of their own accord, fascinated by him.

Before she could even blush at her own gawking he pushed up against her. She knew he intended to push her back against the bed, so at the last moment she twined one of her legs around his and spun them as they fell. She landed on top of him, hands braced either side of his head.

Lucy shifted so that her legs straddled him. His hands squeezed at her thighs before wandering up her body, tracing every dip and curve until his fingers traced her shoulder blades before skimming down her arms and circling her wrists.

Natsu sat up slowly, guiding her hands between them and resting them on his chest where he encircled both her wrists with one hand. He kept her hands pressed above his heartbeat as he used his other to shuffle himself further up the bed. His hold on her wrists forced her to follow. To crawl after him.

Natsu enjoyed the sight.

He stopped moving when his back rested against the headboard, letting go of Lucy’s wrists in favour of guiding her by the waist to sit in his lap. Her dress had already been short, and was now riding up her thighs in such a way that made it impossible not to kneed his thumbs into her creamy flesh.

“Kiss me.” He told her, his voice husky.

It made her heartbeat race, so she did as she was told. As her lips peppered his gently she remembered her impression of him back at the club. That he was a man who got what he wanted. He probably gave a lot of orders.

She wondered if he could take them too.

“Who are the chains for?” She asked as she paused for breath, her hands resting on his shoulders.

“Take a guess.” His lips moved against her jaw as his hands palmed her rear.

She reached for the chains, the cuffs still open, and pulled on them. Testing their strength. The action caused her chest to press against Natsu’s even harder.

“Are you going to chain me up?” She whispered in his ear.

Natsu’s chest vibrated against hers as he chuckled. She kept hold of the chains as he kissed her neck. His fingers eventually wrapped around her wrists as they had before as he tried to gently prise her hands away.

“Maybe later.” He purred.

“So for now,” her teeth tugged on his earlobe, distracting him just enough for her to gently pull her own wrists free and click the chuffs shut, “Does that mean it’s your turn?”

Lucy pulled back just in time to see Natsu’s confused expression before she returned her hands to the panes of his chest.

Then, realisation dawned.

His eyes widened in shock as he pulled uselessly against the chains. They clinked but held firm, even as Natsu struggled. He could lean forward just enough so that their noses brushed, but no further.

Lucy giggled.

“What are you,” Natsu growled, “to be able to chain a dragon?”

“Smart?”

He huffed smoke from his nose.

“I _meant_ your other half.”

“Oh Natsu,” Lucy sighed, leaning in closer so that her lips brushed his when she spoke, “I’m only human.”

She kissed him again, harder this time. She pushed him back so that the cool metal of the headboard dug into his back once more as her teeth tugged at his lower lip. The action made him rock his hips up and into hers. He pulled against his chains, desperate to rid himself of his black jeans and tear her silver dress apart.

He could do nothing but sit and writhe as Lucy’s hands wandered. He tried to follow her when she pulled back from their kiss, but of course he was held back. Lucy seemed to be enjoying his squirming as she lifted her weight from him and slowly unbuckled his belt.

Her eyes never left his as the leather of his belt hissed against the fabric as it was pulled through the loops of his jeans. Once it was free, she cast it aside before busying herself with the buttons.

Lucy had to hold in a chuckle at the eager way his hips shifted as her fingers hooked in his pants and tugged. She pulled them down to his knees, hearing him sigh in relief as he became free of his constricting layers. She bit her lip as she sat up, eyes settling on his length as the heat blazed between her thighs.

The chink of the chains echoed through the room as Natsu continued to struggle, his whole body straining against them. He could smell it. That twinge in the air. He knew she wanted him. If only he wasn’t-

Lucy moved slowly. Her hands trailed down Natsu’s sides as she knelt forward. Natsu’s hips rose in anticipation, but her lips did not come near his length. Not yet. He could feel her smirk against his skin as she lightly kissed his hipbone.

“ _Lucy._ ” He growled in warning. She was driving him wild.

And she knew it.

She placed another kiss to his right thigh while letting her fingers wander down to trace patterns against his left. His tip grazed the exposed skin of her chest each time she moved. The contact made him shiver. With each kiss, her lips edged closer. Her hand edged closer. Until-

She sat up abruptly.

“Hang on, I just remembered!” Lucy looked aghast. Natsu frowned even as he panted, his brows furrowing as Lucy’s expression turned from innocence to sultry cunning, “I’m not supposed to touch what isn’t mine.”

And with that, she climbed off him, and the bed.

“LUCY!” Natsu roared in frustration.

She laughed as she kicked off her heels. Natsu could hardly expect to surround her with all that treasure and for her _not_ to have a look through it! The thought was simply preposterous. Her only problem was, the hoard was so vast, she hadn’t a clue where to start.

That, and she had an angry halfling chained to the bed.

“This was _not_ how Gajeel said this would go.” Natsu muttered to himself, cursing his own naivety.

“What was that?” Lucy glanced at him over her shoulder as she ran her index finger across an old suit of armour.

“Nothing!” He scowled as she continued to poke through his treasures, “Stop touching my stuff! Some of these things are older than your grandmother!”

Lucy didn’t doubt his words as her eyes wondered over the carvings of a shield used in a war that time seemed to have forgot. Natsu had collected all sorts of things. There were chests filled with roman armour. Stacks of Mesopotamian pottery. Different sized scarab beetles all in different materials scattered throughout the piles of diamonds and rubies. Jade dragons of varying sizes stood atop Victorian dressers, and jewellery stolen from a long dead queen placed haphazardly on a vanity from a time period Lucy couldn’t quite place.

“Do halflings really live this long?” She whispered to herself.

“No,” Natsu rolled his eyes, his keen ears having caught her words. Even with his wrists starting to chafe, it was hard to be angry at her. The awe etched deep into her features… it only made her more captivating, “They’re from museums, weirdo.”

“You’re a _thief?_ ”

“A historian.” He corrected with a wink.

She rolled her eyes and continued her inspection. There were some items she picked up that Natsu practically _whined_ at her ‘mishandling’ of them. It gave her quite a chuckle, until she came to the more questionable items of his treasure.

“And what, pray tell, do you do with _this_?”

She held up the item in question. A garment- or to be more accurate, a _bra_ \- made of fine threaded gold and adorned with jewels. It seemed just barely big enough to cover her breasts, but she supposed it had been designed that way. What kind of museum Natsu had stolen it from she did _not_ want to know.

“Treasure is treasure,” Natsu shrugged, “If it’s precious, I handle it _carefully._ It doesn’t matter what it is.”

Lucy tutted at his words as she pulled at the knot in the back of the garment.

“You should be on _Extreme Hoarders._ ” She smirked.

“And _you_ ,” He replied, his voice deep, “Should try that on.”

Lucy raised an eyebrow at him.

“Are you really in a position to be giving orders?” She smirked back.

Natsu growled.

Red scales rippled across his shoulders, but his attempt at intimidating her failed. She had to give him credit, but it was impossible to look scary whilst you’re chained to a bed with your pants around your knees. Even for a half dragon.

She couldn’t deny it though, she was curious. The bejewelled bra did not seem to be part of a set, but she spied a beautifully detailed wrap tied around a bust of Caesar like a scarf, and decided that would do just fine.

Lucy slung both items over the top of a screen that was placed near the entrance to the cave. She didn’t move behind it to unfasten her dress, earning the satisfying clink of the chains as Natsu strained against them once more. She paced slowly, letting him drink in the sight of her bare back before she disappeared behind the screen.

Natsu groaned.

He thumped his head against the headboard dully. He was such a fool, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want her. Although he berated her for it, there was something satisfying about watching his glittering treasure spill though her fingers.

Her silhouette was framed against the screen as she changed by the firelight. Her form flickered, but even though he couldn’t see her bare flesh his mouth still watered at the thought of it.

Behind the screen, Lucy pulled the wrap tight around her hips. The bra, as she’d expected it to be, was not very concealing. But she supposed Natsu wouldn’t mind. She removed the few pins from her hair as she looked at herself in an ornate mirror, letting it fall lose around her shoulders.

And then she stepped out.

The moment he caught sight of her, Natsu was straining against the chains again. The metal groaned against his weight. For a moment she thought either the restrains or the headboard would break. He’d somehow managed to kick off his trousers while she had been changing and was now tied to the bed fully naked. The fire burned in his eyes the hottest she’d ever seen it. He was hungry for her. He was _desperate._

“ ** _Lucy_**.” His voice was barely above a growl.

She paced forward, hips swaying enticingly. Natsu licked his lips. He told himself to be patient even as he strained against the chains. Oh he couldn’t wait to get his hands on her…

She stopped at the foot of the bed.

“But I thought I wasn’t allowed to touch what’s not mine?” She pouted.

Lucy waited for the roll of his eyes, the quip about her already having rifled through his things. Perhaps a jab about how she was wearing stolen clothes. But that wasn’t what she got.

“I _am_ yours.” He stated. As though it was a fact. Her heart stopped for a moment, until that smirk reappeared on his lips, “To do with as you please.”

She climbed onto the bed. Natsu leant back as she crawled towards him, enjoying the sight even more now that only the barest strips of clothing covered her skin. He smiled as she reclaimed her earlier position astride him, titling his head up to invite her kiss.

Wherever she touched his skin blazed. He hummed into her lazy kisses as her hands wandered down. His hips jolted of their own accord when her hand wrapped around his length, coaxing his desire even though it has stirred back to life the moment she’d emerged from behind the screen.

Her touch was so inviting, so tender it made him hunger for more. She stroked him leisurely as her teeth grazed his jaw but it wasn’t enough. His hips bucked into her hand as he released a sound that he wasn’t quite sure was a moan or a whine. Likely both.

Lucy responded by pulling back. She cocked her head at him as she shifted her hips; all the while her hand teasing his cock. She’d moved so that her hips were directly above his. He couldn’t help but lean forward, wanting to kiss her as she joined them together.

With her hand, she guided him to her core. His eyes fixed on her bottom lip as her teeth pulled at it, while his mind drowned in the feeling of her dragging his tip along her wet heat. She repeated the action, still not allowing him inside of her. This time a whimper escaped her own lips.

That was his breaking point.

Natsu gave one hard pull against his restrains, breaking the chains of his right cuff. Without hesitating, he grabbed the intricate gold bra and ripped it from her chest. He didn’t allow himself to become distracted by her generous chest that was now bare to him. Instead he wrapped his hand around her throat.

Lucy gasped, her hands flying to his wrist. He wasn’t hurting her, but his grip was firm. She tried not to be distracted by the feel of his slick head against her inner thigh. His gaze on her lips was intense as her mind scrambled for something to say.

“I thought you handled all your treasures carefully?” She questioned, her eyes flitting to the remnants of the garment that had scattered across the silk sheets.

He cocked his head, his eyes scanned her face.

“Oh, I do.”

Still with his hand clasped around her throat and his other chained, he guided her slowly by the neck so that she lay beneath him. The silk sheets beneath her were still warm from Natsu’s heat. His hand moved from her throat to cup her face as his eyes bore into hers.

“What are you?” He asked again.

“What makes you think I’m more than human?” She laughed softly.

“Humans don’t smell as good as you do,” He answered as he pressed his chest against hers, “Don’t taste as good as you do.”

“Did Gajeel tell you that too?”

Natsu bared his teeth at her, ripping his other hand free of his chains with enough force to shake the bed. The hand that had been cupping her face pulled at her hair when she smirked at him. She arched her back in response to his tugging, a soft moan escaping her.

Remembering the wrap draped around her hips, Lucy reached to pull it lose. Natsu caught her hands before her fingers could find the fabric and pinned her wrists above her head. Once he secured both of her hands with one of his own, his free hand reached down and untied her wrap before pulling it from beneath her. But he did not release her hands.

Lucy sighed. Fine. Let him pretend for a while.

Although, she couldn’t complain when he began to bite the skin of her breasts. He nipped and sucked at the skin around her nipple, causing a breathy moan to escape her. She wanted to tangle her hands in his hair, to guide the rough motions of his mouth to the peak of her breast, but his grip was firm. No matter how she struggled and squirmed, he kept her hands pinned above her. 

His free hand palmed her breast roughly before calloused fingers trailed a line down her stomach. She shifted her hips in anticipation of his free hands destination, causing Natsu to smirk against her skin. He loved the way she responded to his every touch. He didn’t have it in him to leave her wanting as she had done to him before.

So he slid two fingers into her pulsing heat as his teeth pinched her firm nipple. Lucy cried out. Natsu glanced up to see her eyes closed, her open mouth soon granting him a moan with a push of his fingers. Her back arched as he continued to stoke inside of her. He watched her, placing a soft kiss to the swell of her breast as he ground his hips against the side of her own.

A throaty moan of his name escaped her lips as his fingers brushed a sensitive spot. The sound made him clench his jaw, his blood _burned_. He wanted to hear that again. He let the hand that had been pinning her wrists skim down her arms as he moved, positioning his hips between her legs as his mouth trailed a path of sloppy kisses to her neglected breast. When his fingers pressed against that soft spot once more, harder this time, his left hand clasped her throat as her back arched off the silk sheets.

Lucy didn’t even realise her hands were now free as the waves of pleasure overtook her. She moved her hips in time with the thrusting of Natsu’s fingers. Any control she’d had earlier has been lost. As she writhed beneath him Natsu squeezed her throat, reminding her who held the power before letting go of her neck and snaking his arm under the small of her back, lifting her closer.

She wrapped her legs around him, digging her heals into his back, hoping the motion would encourage him to replace his fingers with something better. Something bigger. She felt him hum against her chest as he gave one more languid stroke of his fingers inside of her.

Natsu pulled away, the arm he’d held beneath her settling her down gently. Without his mouth on her or his fingers caressing her, the light sheen of sweat that coated her skin felt cold. She shivered, but she wasn’t sure if it was from the cold or the way Natsu was looking at her.

His hands stroked down her thighs that had fallen from his hips when he’d moved to rest on his knees. One hand travelled to the back of her right knee, pushing the back of her thigh so that her leg pressed against her.

“No,” She chided him gently, but Natsu froze.

He didn’t move as she lightly pulled her leg from his grip, although his chest rose and fell rapidly. Lucy moved so that she kneeled in front of him.

“We do this my way,” She purred, “Or not at all.”

Natsu growled lowly, giving Lucy a glimpse of his pointed canines that had been nipping at her tender flesh only moments ago. The sight made the pool of heat inside her quiver. She kept her eyes on his mouth for as long as she could as she turned her back on him.

As Lucy bent over, she grinded her ass into Natsu’s hips. She was rewarded with a hiss as tanned hands grasped her hips.

“Are you just going to stand there?” Lucy teased, “Or are you going to _do_ something?”

Natsu grinned, his grip on her hips tightening just before he thrust into her core. They both gasped in pleasure at the contact. His hands firm on Lucy’s hips as he moved his own, Natsu set a steady pace as his head tipped back in bliss.

Lucy was fighting to hold herself up as Natsu sent shockwaves of pleasure through her with each thrust. It felt amazing, but she wanted _more._ And she knew how to get him to give her it.

He was already listening to the panting of her breaths when she gave the command. _Harder._ He grinned devilishly as he paused for a moment, bending so that his chest pressed against her shoulder blades. His teeth grazed the skin of her neck as his hands wandered away from her hips. His left came to rest just below her ribs while his right clasped her throat once more.

“Like this?” He snarled into her ear as he slammed his hips into hers.

Lucy cried out. If it wasn’t for Natsu’s hand around her neck she would have been moaning into the silk sheets. Every other grind of his hips was a sharp jolt that hit _just_ the right spot. He had her gasping his name as he nuzzled into her neck, the touch tender when compared to the harsh impact of his hips.

The moment Natsu let go of her neck to support himself, Lucy dropped to the bed. Natsu followed her, his hips alternating between leisurely grinds and harsh thrusts. He peppered kisses over her shoulders as she fisted the sheets, her moans muffled slightly by the fabric.

Her name spilled from his lips in breathy whispers as he neared his high. She responded in kind, her back arching to that her hips lifted slightly, allowing Natsu deeper into her. His last few thrusts were hard enough that Lucy knew her hips would ache tomorrow, but as the tide of her pleasure washed over her, she didn’t care.

Natsu reached his own high soon after, every muscle in his body shaking as he struggled to hold his own weight. Both he and Lucy were breathless, their bodies feeling light and boneless in the wake of their shared ecstasy.

Natsu rested his forehead against Lucy’s shoulder for a moment before finally pulling out of her. His thighs burned after the momentum of his thrusts, but he managed to move himself to lie on his back next to Lucy, who still hadn’t moved.

He smirked at her when he noticed she was still panting.

“Get me a drink?” She suggested just as he propped his arm behind his head, getting comfortable.

Well, he couldn’t exactly deny her after _that._ He pulled himself up with a groan, not bothering to dress himself to search for something to drink.

Lucy watched him as she gathered the energy to move. His sweat made his tan skin glisten in the firelight. She wasn’t surprised to find her eyes drifting to his rear as she tangled herself in the silk sheets.

“I think you’re right,” She informed him when he returned with a perfectly aged wine, “About only half of me being human.”

“I _knew_ it.” Natsu grinned as he sat down, “What’s your other half?”

Lucy raised her eyebrow, gesturing to him that they needed glasses. Natsu rolled his eyes but grabbed two large silver chalices from the bedside table none the less. He handed her one before removing the cork from the wine bottle with his teeth.

It was only after he did as instructed and poured her a glass that she offered him her answer with a wink.

“Dragon tamer.”


End file.
